Le cinéma - Bellarke
by Lee22Jones
Summary: Clarke va au cinéma et croise Bellamy, le grand frère de sa meilleure amie et son crush depuis toujours. Elle se décide à l'embrasser et il craque visiblement pour elle aussi. Attention! Contenu mature, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey tout le monde, je suis très contente de poster mon premier os sur , il s'agit bien évidemment *roulement de tambour* d'un lemon! Je voudrais remercier Lucille de m'avoir donné cette merveilleuse idée d'histoire, bisou ma coécrivaine préférée ?. Cette histoire sera en deux partie: la première du point de vue de Clarke et l'autre de celui de Bellamy, je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir deux points de vue différents ?. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ?_

Point de vue de Clarke 

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici? J'ai accepté d'accompagner Lexa parce qu'elle avait peur que son premier rendez-vous avec Costia se passe mal et elle ne voulait pas y aller seule mais elle a complètement oublié mon existence quand elle l'a vue.

Résultat: je me retrouve à devoir leur tenir la chandelle devant une énième reprojection de "Titanic". Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et honnêtement je m'en serais passé: regarder trois heures et quart de film pour au final voir Jack mourir noyé parce que l'autre conne de Rose ne sait pas se bouger le cul pour lui faire de la place sur le radeau, très peu pour moi! Mais bon, Lexa est ma meilleure amie et je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je tourne la tête et la vois en train de placer une mèche de sa future copine derrière son oreille, elles sont vraiment mignonnes mais je sens que cette séance va être très longue.

 **?:** Clarke?

Je relève la tête et vois Bellamy, le grand frère de ma plus vieille amie Octavia aka le mec sur lequel je craque depuis toujours. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et s'installe à mes côtés.

 **Bellamy:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là princesse? Je pensais que tu détestais ce genre de films.

 **Moi:** C'est le cas mais j'ai promis à Lexa de ne pas la laisser en plan pour son premier rencard avec Costia.

Il grimace quand il l'aperçoit deux sièges plus loin, il ne l'a jamais appréciée et ne s'en cache absolument pas. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais vu d'un bon œil le fait que l'on soit sorties ensemble pendant un petit mois au lycée.

 **Moi:** Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

 **Bellamy:** J'avais dit à Murphy, qui est visiblement en retard, que je l'accompagnerais. On ne dirait pas mais c'est un grand fan de ce genre de film.

Je rigole et il sourit! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son sourire me fait à chaque fois quelque chose de dingue.

Son téléphone bippe et il le regarde.

 **Bellamy:** Et bien je pense que tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie, Murphy vient de me poser un lapin.

Il soupire et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui.  
Je déglutis difficilement, j'ai toujours été très attirée par Bellamy. Je me rappelle de la fois où j'ai dû passer mes vacances chez les Blake l'été de mes seize ans. Voir Bellamy dans la piscine, Bellamy bronzer torse nu, Bellamy se promener en boxer m'a mis certaines idées pas très catholique en tête. C'est devenu un réel problème quand il a décidé de devenir tactile: il adore me prendre dans ses bras et avoir des gestes tendres envers moi. En fait, nous agissons comme un couple mais sans le sexe. Et dieu sait que j'aimerais bien rajouter cette dernière partie à notre relation! Le fait qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ne m'a vraiment pas aidé.

Les autres en nous voyant toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre on finit par nous surnommer "papa et maman". Je pense que le pire, c'est le moment où Jasper s'est mis en tête de lancer un jeu avec les autres pour "augmenter la tension sexuelle entre vous deux" comme il l'a si bien expliqué. C'est clair que pour réussir à monter la tension sexuelle ils ont réussi. Ça fait plusieurs mois que tout notre groupe d'amis essaie de tout faire tout ce qui est possible pour que nous soyons coincés à deux dans les endroits les plus insolites pour que nous puissions nous sauter dessus. Ils ont même réussi une fois à arrêter un ascenseur quand nous étions à l'intérieur !

À cause de toute leurs conneries je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des choses avec lui. Bellamy et moi dans un lit, Bellamy et moi sous la douche, Bellamy et moi sur une table. Ta gueule Clarke! Arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées! J'ai parfois l'impression que cette tension est réciproque et puis je me dis que Bellamy ne me considère que comme une amie, ce qui est vraiment frustrant.

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de mes épaules et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui pour respirer son odeur. Je pense qu'aucun mec au monde ne sent aussi bon que lui. Le film commence enfin et il me propose un pop corn, j'essaie de l'attraper avec ma bouche mais il le recule au dernier moment et l'enfourne dans sa propre bouche avec un grand sourire. Il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça!

 **Moi:** Et! Je veux du pop corn!

Il sourit et m'en tend un autre. Il me laisse l'attraper cette fois-ci. Je fais un grand sourire de gamine et me replace dans ses bras. Je m'y sens vraiment bien. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et commence à faire des petits cercles. D'habitude ça ne fait rien mais là, je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon bas ventre et ma respiration devenir saccadée. Je me concentre sur l'écran pour ne rien laisser paraître.

[...]

Ouf! Le film est enfin fini, je peux me remettre à respirer normalement! Les lumières de la salle se rallument tout doucement et nous nous relevons tous. Lexa s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire.

 **Lexa:** Bon ben Clarke, je pense que je vais t'abandonner, je vais "raccompagner" Costia si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je rigole à son sous-entendu et la regarde repartir en sautillant.

 **Bellamy:** Tu veux que je te reconduise à ta voiture ?

 **Moi:** Avec plaisir.

Je commence à marcher et sens son regard dans mon dos. Il me rattrape rapidement et me prend par la taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sentant notre proximité. Nous ne parlons pas, de tout le trajet.

 **Moi:** Bon et bien ma voiture est là.

Je m'extrais de son étreinte avec regret et le regarde quelques instants. Mon regard descend doucement vers sa bouche. Je m'approche soudain, l'attrape par le cou et colle mes lèvres au siennes. Quand je sens qu'il ne réagit pas je me recule rouge de honte.

 **Moi:** Heu, pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur.

Et je monte rapidement dans ma voiture et démarre pour m'enfuir le plus loin de ce cauchemar. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je suis vraiment trop conne, j'ai gâché notre amitié juste à cause de mes putains de pulsions! Il n'a même pas réagit quand je l'ai embrassé! Mais à quoi est ce que je pouvais bien m'attendre? Il ne m'aime pas comme ça!

Je me gare enfin devant ma maison et me précipite à l'intérieur. Je claque la porte d'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je prends un pot de sorbet à la framboise et une cuiller pour noyer mon chagrin dans la nouritture. J'ai vraiment envie de mourir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir le pot que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Il est plus de vingt et une heure, qui est ce que ça peut bien être ?

Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Là je vois Bellamy sur le seuil de ma porte.

 **Bellamy:** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Et il rentre dans la maison, m'attrape par les hanches et colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour passer mes bras autour de son cou et approfondir notre baiser. Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et commence à la mordiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir contre sa bouche ce qui le fait sourire.

 **Bellamy:** Si tu gémis rien que pour ça, je peux t'assurer que cette nuit tu vas hurler princesse.

Ses paroles me font gémir encore plus et il se retourne rapidement pour fermer la porte.

 **Bellamy:** Ta chambre tout de suite ou je te jure que je te fais l'amour contre cette putain de porte.

 **Moi:** À l'étage, au...fond.

 **Bellamy:** Très bien.

Il descend ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses et me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour nous stabiliser et le laisse me porter. Je profite du fait qu'il ai abandonné mes lèvres pour lui mordiller la peau du cou ce qui le fait grogner de plaisir. On arrive enfin dans ma chambre et il me dépose sur le lit.

 **Bellamy:** Je te jure que je vais te donner les meilleurs orgasmes de ta vie cette nuit, depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

Je tique à ses mots mais ne lui fait aucune remarque, je n'ai pas envie de casser la magie du moment.

Il recule et fait passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. J'ai le souffle coupé, je savais qu'il était magnifique mais là c'est encore mieux quand dans mes souvenirs. Je m'approche doucement de lui et commence à défaire timidement les boutons de son pantalon. Il lèche mes lèvres et je profite du fait qu'il ai entrouvert la bouche pour y glisser ma langue. Il s'attaque à ma robe et s'en débarrasse en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **Bellamy:** Tu ne portes pas de soutiens gorges?!

 **Moi:** Ça dépend, pourquoi? Ça te dérange?

 **Bellamy:** Bien au contraire!

Et il prend un de mes seins en main pendant qu'il lèche l'autre. Je pousse un petit cri quand je sens ses dents me mordiller le téton.

 **Bellamy:** Ça va princesse? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

 **Moi:** Pas du tout, c'est juste que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça, c'est juste tellement bon!

Il sourit et se met à descendre le long de mon ventre en y déposant des dizaines de baisers papillons. Il pose un rapide baiser sur ma culotte et me regarde comme pour me demander l'ultime permission.

 **Moi:** Vas-y.

Il sourit et retire tout doucement mon shorty noir en embrassant mes jambes au passage. Il remonte doucement et place ses deux mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de trop bouger. Il donne un premier coup de langue qui me fait soupirer de bonheur et continue doucement. Je sens l'orgasme arriver au bout de quelques minutes mais il s'arrête et me regarde en souriant. Il enfonce directement deux doigts en moi et là il... ne bouge pas, rien, nada. Je grogne et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Moi:** Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais, pour faire plaisir à une fille, tu prends tes doigts et tu les bouge.

Son sourire augmente un peu plus et il me sort:

 **Bellamy:** Je veux que tu me supplie princesse, je veux t'entendre me demander de te faire hurler comme jamais tu n'as hurlé.

Je gémis en entendant ses paroles et m'exécute.

 **Moi:** Je t'en supplie Bellamy, fais ce que tu veux mais bouge tes putains de doigts et fais moi jouir!

Il prend un air satisfait.

 **Bellamy:** À tes ordres princesse.

Et il commence à faire des cercles lents en accélérant de plus en plus. Je laisse ma tête tomber sur mon oreiller en gémissant de bonheur.

Il ne faut pas plus de deux minutes d'attente pour que je sente mes parois se resserrer. Je crie quand je sens que je viens enfin.

Il sort ces doigts de moi et les met dans sa bouche en me regardant.

 **Moi:** Bellamy ?

 **Bellamy:** Oui princesse ?

 **Moi:** J'ai envie de toi.

Je rougis de gêne, j'ai peur qu'il se mette à rire et se foute de ma gueule mais son expression change et je vois le désir voiler ses pupilles. Il remonte doucement et m'embrasse avec tellement de passion et d'amour que je me sens défaillir. Il se lève rapidement et va chercher une capote dans sa veste.

Je me redresse et l'attend. Quand il se rapproche enfin je passe mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrasse. Il répond doucement à mon baiser et place sa main dans le creux de mes hanches pour me coller un peu plus à lui. Je gémis en sentant son excitation à travers son boxer et descend une main timide vers lui. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure quand je le prend en main et me regarde avec des yeux assombri par l'envie. Il attrape soudain ma main.

 **Bellamy:** Si tu veux que je te fasse encore plaisir princesse je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite.

Je rougis et le regarde enlever son boxer. Il enfilé son préservatif et se replace entre mes jambes.

Je gémis quand il me pénètre tout doucement. Mon beau brun attend que je m'habitue un peu à sa présence et commence tout doucement à bouger.

 **Moi:** Putain Bell, vas y plus fort s'il te plait, je ne suis pas en sucre!

Il accélère soudain et j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos pour m'empêcher de défaillir.

 **Moi:** Bellamy, maintenant!

Il appuie sur mon clitoris pour me stimuler un peu plus et je hurle quand je sens enfin l'orgasme arriver. Il me mord le cou quand il vient à son tour. Il s'affaise à mes côtés. Je le sens m'enlacer en embrassant mon épaule.

 **Bellamy:** Clarke, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Je me retourne doucement et le regarde.

 **Moi:** Oui Bellamy ?

Je sens qu'il va le sortie un truc "ce n'était qu'une erreur, je suis désolé, on reste ami?"

Il prend une grande inspiration et se met à parler:

 **Bellamy:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses de ton côté mais personnellement j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça chaque jour mais pas seulement, j'aimerais aussi me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés et m'endormir chaque soir en te serrant dans mes bras. Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser en public, être à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, te consoler quand tu es triste. J'aimerais être le seul homme capable de te donner le sourire à n'importe quel moment et surtout, surtout Clarke, j'aimerais devenir ton petit ami.

Mes yeux se sont embués de larmes en entendant son discours, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu me donner. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse.

 **Bellamy:** Est ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui?

 **Moi:** Oui, oui et mille fois oui Bellamy. Je ne peux que te dire oui.

Il me fait un grand sourire et scelle à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey :-), me revoilà avec le point de vue de Bellamy :-D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas moi je suis éclatée à l'écrire ;-P. J'ai eu une idée mais je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira, ce serait d'écrire l'annonce de leur couple à tout leur groupe et ... à Jasper, cela peut vraiment donner quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce ne sera plus vraiment un os mais plutôt un two shot_ _avec un bonus ^ _ ^. Dite-moi si cela vous intéresse et je me ferais plaisir de l'écrire. En attendant je vous remercie de lire mon histoire. Bonne lecture ^^._

Point de vue de Bellamy 

**Moi:** Une place pour titanic, un coca dans un verre moyen et un grand paquet de pop-corn au beurre s'il-vous-plait.

 **Serveuse:** Pas de problème, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

La serveuse me fait un sourire charmeur et je lève les yeux au ciel, je commence à me lasser de toutes ces filles faciles.

 **Serveuse:** Et voilà, ça fera quinze euros, bonne séance.

Je lui tends ma monnaie et prends mes affaires pour ne pas rater le début de la séance. Arrivé dans la salle, je prends mon ticket et me met à chercher ma place. Quand j'y arrive enfin, je relève la tête et...

 **Moi:** Clarke?

Elle relève à son tour la tête et me voit enfin. Je souris de la coïncidence et m'asseois à côté d'elle.

 **Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là princesse? Je pensais que tu détestais ce genre de films.

 **Clarke:** C'est le cas mais j'ai promis à Lexa de ne pas la laisser en plan pour son premier rencard avec Costia.

Je grimace quand j'aperçois cette chère Lexa quelques sièges plus loin. Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée et tout le monde le sait. Je trouve qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur Clarke.

 **Clarke:** Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Je sors de mes pensées et la regarde.

 **Moi:** J'avais dit à Murphy, qui est visiblement en retard, que je l'accompagnerais. On ne dirait pas mais c'est un grand fan de ce genre de films.

Elle rigole, ce qui me fait sourire d'émerveillement, elle est juste trop mignonne quand elle est comme ça.

Mon téléphone se met à vibrer et je le regarde.

 _Murphynette: Ne sais pas venir, vraiment désolé, Emori a fini plus tôt et je l'emmène au restaurant ?, amuse toi bien quand même._

 **Moi:** Et bien je pense que tu vas devoir me tenir compagnie, Murphy vient de me poser un lapin.

Je soupire un grand coup, je serais quasiment prêt à parier qu'il l'a fait exprès pour que je me retrouve seul avec Clarke au cinéma. Tout ça à cause du jeu débile que Jasper a lancé. Je la regarde en coin et place doucement mon bras autour de ses épaules en la tirant doucement vers moi pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Elle a passé un été avec ma soeur et moi il y a quelques années pendant le divorce de ses parents et je dois dire que c'est à ce moment que mon point de vue a changé sur elle. Elle n'était plus la petite chose fragile à protéger mais une femme forte et, je dois bien l'avouer, carrément canon.

À cette époque, j'étais encore un gamin et je m'étais lancé le défi de la mettre dans mon lit. Je faisais exprès de traîner souvent en sous vêtement pour qu'elle me remarque mais rien, elle restait de marbre et ne tentait rien. Si bien que ce n'était plus un défi mais une obsession, je devenais de plus en plus tactile mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre. J'ai finalement abandonné à la fin des vacances, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, j'avais développé une sorte de respect pour elle et je me voyais mal tout briser pour un stupide jeu. J'ai finalement gardé le même comportement vis à vis d'elle mais sans aucune arrières pensées.

Les autres ont commencé à se faire des films et à nous appeler papa et maman dans l'espoir de nous voir nous mettre ensemble.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas envie d'elle à certains moments. Je dois bien avouer que quand elle porte une minijupe je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la lui arracher mais je ne peux pas, elle risquerait de me repousser et là mon ego en prendrait un sacré coup. Alors dans ces cas là je me défoule du mieux que je peux... ma main gauche bonsoir!

Le film commence enfin et je pioche un pop corn dans mon paquet pour le lui tendre. Elle essaie de l'attraper mais je suis plus rapide et je l'avale avant elle avec un grand sourire.

 **Clarke:** Et! Je veux du pop corn moi aussi!

Je lui en tends un autre que je lui laisse manger cette fois. Sa bouche effleure mes doigts et pendant une courte seconde je laisse mon esprit imaginer tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec cette même bouche. Arrête tout de suite Bellamy si tu ne veux pas avoir un sacré problème! Elle me fait un grand sourire de gamine, tellement innocente et se replace contre moi. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et commence à y faire des petits cercles dans l'espoir de la troubler un minimum mais rien, elle regarde juste l'écran comme si de rien n'était.

Le film est enfin fini, les lumières de la salle se rallument tout doucement et nous nous relevons tous. Lexa s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire.

 **Lexa:** Bon ben Clarke, je pense que je vais t'abandonner, je vais "raccompagner" Costia si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je soupire mentalement, qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver. Je la regarde s'éloigner et repose mon regard sur Clarke.

 **Moi:** Tu veux que je te reconduise à ta voiture ?

 **Clarke:** Avec plaisir.

Elle se met à marcher et je reste quelques secondes sur place avant de me réveiller et de la rattraper pour passer mon bras autour de sa taille. Nous ne parlons pas, de tout le trajet.

 **Clarke:** Bon et bien ma voiture est là.

Elle s'extrait de mon étreinte, je ressens comme un pincement au coeur mais ne laisse rien paraître. Je sens son regard descendre vers ma bouche. Elle s'approche soudain de moi, m'attrape par le cou et colle ses lèvres aux miennes.

Et là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment que je suis comme paralysé, je la laisse faire mais elle recule soudain et me regarde avec un air extrêmement honteux.

 **Clarke:** Heu, pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur.

Et elle fait demi tour, monte dans sa voiture et démarre en trombe. Je reste debout, planté en plein milieu de ce parking encore sous le choc. Elle m'a embrassé et je n'ai rien fait! Mais putain qu'est ce qui m'a pris! Je me reprends au bout de cinq minutes et commence à courir jusqu'à ma moto, je met mon casque et démarre en trombe. Je roule comme jamais je n'ai roulé, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée: la retrouver.

J'arrive quelque minutes plus tard devant chez elle et descends en courant de ma moto. Je sonne à sa porte une fois, deux fois, trois fois et elle ouvre enfin. Je l'observe quelques millisecondes. Elle n'a pas l'air bien mais je m'en fous, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle!

 **Moi:** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Et je rentre dans la maison, l'attrape par les hanches et l'embrasse comme un fou. J'essaie de faire passer toutes les émotions que je ressens à travers ce baiser: l'attente, le bonheur et la passion. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et réponds. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et commence à la mordiller. Je sens comme une vague de désir m'envahir quand je la sens gémir contre ma bouche, ce qui me fait sourire.

 **Moi:** Si tu gémis rien que pour ça, je peux t'assurer que cette nuit tu vas hurler princesse.

Elle gémit encore plus et je sens que je commence à avoir un sacré problème au niveau de mon pantalon. Je détache nos lèvres quelques instants pour fermer la porte.

 **Moi:** Ta chambre tout de suite ou je te jure que je te fais l'amour contre cette putain de porte.

 **Clarke:** À l'étage, au...fond.

 **Moi:** Très bien.

Je passe ses mains sous ses fesses et la soulève. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et je commence à me dépêcher pour arriver le plus vite possible. Je sens ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou et pense une seconde à m'arrêter et la prendre ici dans les escaliers. On fera ça une autre fois, pense plutôt à elle, il faut qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de notre première fois. Je vois enfin sa chambre et la pose doucement sur le lit.

 **Moi:** Je te jure que je vais te donner les meilleurs orgasmes de ta vie cette nuit, depuis le temps que j'attends ça!

Et merde! J'en ai trop dit mais temps pis, ce n'est que la vérité.

Je recule légèrement et enlève mon t-shirt. Je baisse les yeux et la vois essayer de défaire le bouton de mon pantalon. Je ne tiens plus et me penche pour l'embrasser et lui lécher les lèvres. Elle passe timidement sa langue dans ma bouche et je trouve ça juste trop mignon! Il ne me faut pas plus de trente secondes pour lui défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe et l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me fige quand je vois qu'elle ne porte rien pour couvrir sa poitrine.

 **Moi:** Tu ne portes pas de soutiens gorges?!

 **Clarke:** Ça dépend, pourquoi? Ça te dérange?

 **Moi:** Bien au contraire!

Aucune des filles avec qui j'ai couché ne faisait ça et je peux vous assurer que pour un mec, il n'y a rien de plus bandant qu'une fille sans soutien gorge. Je prends un de ses seins en main et commence à le masser doucement pendant que je prends l'autre en bouche et passe doucement ma langue dessus, je m'amuse à le mordiller. Elle pousse un petit cri, je m'inquiète de l'avoir blessée.

 **Moi:** Ça va princesse? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

 **Clarke:** Pas du tout, c'est juste que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça,... c'est juste tellement bon!

Je souris, vraiment heureux d'être le premier à lui faire découvrir tout ça. J'abandonne ses seins pour descendre doucement le long de son ventre. Je m'amuse de voir sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule là où mes lèvres se posent. J'arrive enfin à sa culotte et pose un léger baiser dessus. Je lève les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle ne le regrettera pas.

 **Clarke:** Vas-y.

Je souris, encore une fois, et commence à lui retirer tout doucement son shorty. Je pose mes lèvres un peu partout sur ses jambes et remonte doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et lui donne un premier coup de langue. Je sens qu'elle essaie de rapprocher son bassin de mon visage mais je la maintiens en place. Elle soupire se bonheur ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je lui mordille doucement le clitoris ce qui la fait presque venir mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle jouisse aussi vite, je veux qu'elle profite de chaque seconde.

Je recule légèrement ma tête et vois qu'elle est déjà bien mouillée. Je lui enfonce doucement deux doigts et ne vais pas plus loin. Elle grogne et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Clarke:** Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais, pour faire plaisir à une fille, tu prends tes doigts et tu les bouge.

Mon sourire augmente un peu plus.

 **Moi:** Je veux que tu me supplie princesse, je veux t'entendre me demander de te faire hurler comme jamais tu n'as hurlé.

Elle gémit en m'entendant et s'exécute.

 **Clarke:** Je t'en supplie Bellamy, fais ce que tu veux mais bouge tes putains de doigts et fais moi jouir!

Une vague de frissons me parcourt en l'entendant aussi suppliante.

 **Moi:** À tes ordres princesse.

Et je me met à bouger mes doigts: d'abord en cercles lents, vite remplacé par des plus rapides. Elle laisse sa tête retomber sur son oreiller en gémissant de bonheur.

Il ne faut pas plus de deux minutes d'attente pour que je sente ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Elle crie des mots incompréhensibles mais je m'en fous. Je lui ai fait plaisir et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pas moi et juste mon plaisir mais elle avant tout.

Je sors mes doigts et les mets dans ma bouche pour la goûter.

 **Clarke:** Bellamy ?

 **Bellamy:** Oui princesse ?

 **Clarke:** J'ai envie de toi.

Cette nouvelle me provoque un élan de désir que je pensais inimaginable, je la regarde avec des yeux remplis d'envie et remonte pour l'embrasser. Elle rougit mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente gênée, elle ne doit pas l'être avec moi. J'essaie de le lui faire comprendre à travers notre baiser. Je me sépare d'elle à contrecœur et vais chercher une capote dans la poche de ma veste. Octavia me tuerait si je mettais sa meilleure amie enceinte.

Je reviens vers le lit et vois qu'elle m'attend. Elle m'attire à elle et m'embrasse. Je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de ses baisers. Je lui répond doucement en la rapprochant de moi collant ainsi nos deux intimités. Elle gémit en sentant la bosse qui déforme mon boxer. Je sens tout d'un coup sa main se poser sur mon érection et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je me mord la lèvre pour me retenir. Je sens soudain que je vais jouir et pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

 **Moi:** Si tu veux que je te fasse encore plaisir princesse je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite.

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un prébubère qui jouit dès qu'on le touche mais elle m'a vraiment excité. Je retire mon boxer et enfile le préservatif avant de me replacer entre ses jambes. Je la pénètre tout doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence et me met à bouger.

 **Clarke:** Putain Bell, vas y plus fort s'il te plait, je ne suis pas en sucre!

Elle veut que j'y ailles plus fort? Très bien! J'accélère et donne tout ce que j'ai. Je sens qu'elle me griffe le dos mais ça m'excite juste encore plus.

 **Clarke:** Bellamy, maintenant!

J'appuie sur son clitoris pour la stimuler un peu plus et l'entend hurler. Je sens ses parois se resserrer autour de moi ce qui me fait éjaculer en quelques secondes. Je lui mord légèrement le cou et m'affaise à ses côtés. Je l'enlace, la ramenant contre moi et lui embrasse l'épaule pour la remercier de ce moment de pur bonheur. Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose pendant que l'on faisait l'amour, car oui, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai fait l'amour et je n'ai pas simplement "baisé"

 **Moi:** Clarke, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec un air inquiet.

 **Clarke:** Oui Bellamy ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et me met à parler:

 **Moi:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses de ton côté mais personnellement j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça chaque jour mais pas seulement, j'aimerais aussi me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés et m'endormir chaque soir en te serrant dans mes bras. Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser en public, être à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, te consoler quand tu es triste. J'aimerais être le seul homme capable de te donner le sourire à n'importe quel moment et surtout, surtout Clarke, j'aimerais devenir ton petit ami.

Ses yeux se sont embués de larmes en entendant mon discours. Elle se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse.

 **Moi:** Est ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui?

 **Clarke:** Oui, oui et mille fois oui Bellamy. Je ne peux que te dire oui.

Je me sens vraiment heureux et scelle à nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes.


End file.
